


Into the Night

by DarkestTimelines



Series: Daredevil Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTimelines/pseuds/DarkestTimelines
Summary: “Keep going,” Foggy orders. “Be specific.”“I want…” Matt takes a moment to collect himself. “I want you to subdue me. To make me submit to whatever you want to dish out. To make me take whatever you want me to take.”Foggy’s nose nuzzles into the hot curve of his neck, his fingers still squeezed promisingly around Matt’s thickening cock.“You want to get punished, Matty? To get your ass beaten until it’s bright red and you’re sobbing? Until you’re promising that you’ll do whatever I want, just to make it stop?”
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Bingo 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: Daredevil Bingo





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of Christmas, everyone! Have some porn! \o/
> 
> For the square "Power swap"

Matt wakes up to fingers gently pressing between the cheeks of his ass. He grins sleepily into his pillow, relaxing into his nest of covers as fingers circle and caress his hole. Foggy’s deliciously warm against him, hot breath tickling the back of Matt’s neck in a way that makes him shiver.

Matt snuggles against Foggy’s solid weight, sighing contentedly.

“You looked like you wanted to ask me something just before bed.”

Matt shifts as a hand glides around his hip, to fondle his cock, to trace the seam of his balls up to the underside of his shaft, skin smooth and hairless from when Foggy shaved him down on a whim. “No, not really...”

“I want you to feel comfortable asking me for things, Matty _,_ ” Foggy whispers, sucking a lazy bruise into his neck.

Matt’s heart hammers in his chest as he starts to feel awake, struggling to swallow as his mouth goes dry. He _knows_ how much Foggy loves the games they play. He can hear it in the honest tempo of Foggy’s heartbeat when he calls Matt his good boy, can feel it in the interested flush of Foggy’s body as Matt drops to his knees on command, can taste it against his tongue as Foggy’s thick, heavy cock fucks relentlessly into his mouth.

But that doesn’t make asking any easier. Not when Matt can feel a dull panic pressing against his chest, certain that one day he’ll ask for something that’s _too much._

“I- I want-” Matt takes a deep breath, feeling his cheeks burn. “I want you to make me feel it.”

“Feel it?” Foggy’s voice is quiet, calloused thumb rubbing aimlessly against the head of Matt’s cock.

Matt squirms as he considers the question, cock plumping up in Foggy’s grip. “I want… I want you to- I mean, I want to get-”

“Breathe Matty,” Foggy’s voice is scratchy from sleep, soothing against his fraying nerves. “Whatever it is, I’ll probably like it too.”

“I… you’re always so sweet,” Matt finally says on an exhale, Foggy’s touch ghosting over his balls. “And I _love_ it. So much. But...” 

“But you wish I was harsher?” Foggy could have said that with incredulity, but his voice is gentle.

Safe.

“Not-Not all the time.” Matt swallows. “But... it turns me on to think about it. About you making me cry. Wounding my pride. Taking your pleasure and ignoring mine.”

Matt wants to cry and struggle and feel like he’s coming apart. And he wants Foggy to control that, control _him,_ so that all Matt can do is sit there and take it. 

“Have you ever done that with anyone before?”

Matt shakes his head. “Never. I’ve never trusted anyone like this. Not like I trust you.” 

Foggy shifts closer, hair grazing Matt’s shoulder, but he barely notices. Not when he can feel the tip of Foggy’s cock press against the small of his back. Hard _._

“Keep going,” Foggy orders. “Be specific.”

“I want…” Matt takes a moment to collect himself. “I want you to subdue me. To make me submit to whatever you want to dish out. To make me take whatever you want me to take.”

Foggy’s nose nuzzles into the hot curve of his neck, his fingers still squeezed promisingly around Matt’s thickening cock, “Do you want to be tied up?”

"If you want," Matt breathes. "But I-"

“But you’d rather have to be forced to control yourself, right?” The rasp of Foggy voice makes Matt shiver, goosebumps erupting on the back of his neck.

“You want to get punished, Matty? To get your ass beaten until it’s bright red and you’re sobbing? Until you’re promising that you’ll do whatever I want, just to make it stop?”

"Yes. _Please_."

There’s silence for a moment, before Foggy shifts, body pressed tighter against Matt’s, his cock slotting into the cleft of Matt’s ass, a hot brand against his hole.

“Not tonight though, baby.” A kiss is pressed into Matt’s neck, followed up by a playful nip. “If we’re going that far, if I’m taking that much control, then I get to decide when I punish you.”

“Yeah. That. I want that.” Matt eventually punches out, unsure of what else to say. He’s _desperate_ for Foggy to treat him like that. To have his face run hot with tears, to sob and sniffle as Foggy slams blow after blow onto his ass.

“Have you ever wanted me to go that far before?” Foggy asks.

Matt nods guiltily, mind wandering to his most memorable nights with Foggy. How, sometimes, he’ll add an edge to them when he’s alone and working his cock, how he adds a perverse twist that makes him _want_.

His favorite is a late night they spent in their office, when Foggy had surprised him with a schoolgirl uniform. He’d giggled as Foggy called Matt his good girl. Had blushed as Foggy made him straddle his lap, skirt cascading around Matt’s throbbing erection. Had moaned as Foggy’s long, fat cock split him open _just right_ , until Matt was quaking, coming in long streaks across Foggy’s suit.

And all Matt can imagine is how Foggy could have angrily shoved Matt off his lap for not making him come first. How Foggy could have choked Matt on his cock, hand twisted painfully in his hair while he made Matt suck him clean of lube and precome and _Matt_. How Foggy could have called Matt his dirty, needy whore while Matt gagged around him, as Matt struggled to breathe while his mouth filled with snot. How Foggy could have bent over the desk for not being able to handle a simple blowjob, crying out desperate apologies as Foggy's hand came down on his ass, on his inner thighs, against his balls.

That's usually as far as Matt can take the fantasy before he spills against his knuckles, hot and shamefully fast. 

"We're going to have a long talk tomorrow about rules and boundaries, Matt. But tonight? I'm going to fuck you senseless." Foggy's voice is stern, deadly serious in a way he never is, and just like that, Matt feels their dynamic shift.

Matt nods eagerly, breath stuttering excitedly.

The hand on Matt's cock starts to move again, sliding up over the head and down the shaft with each tug. But the grip is different from before. Rough. Confident. Unhesitant. Matt groans and pushes into Foggy's hand until his cock is leaking eagerly, the strokes getting wetter, faster.

Fingers drift to press at his hole, dry, pushing and rubbing and twisting until one is knuckle-deep. “Up on your knees.” Foggy demands.

Matt’s mouth fills with saliva as he rolls over, maneuvering so he’s face down against his crossed arms, ass up in a wanton display.

“Just like that, Matty,” Foggy whispers. The comforter is pulled away, and Matt shudders against the rush of frigid air that envelops his body. There’s a click and a loud squirt as Foggy squeezes out a palmful of lube, the sterile scent tickling his nose.

A finger enters him again, slick this time, but so, so cold. Matt tenses, but the finger probes at him anyway. Intrusive and blunt, working its way in despite the resistance. It’s so different from Foggy’s usual gentleness, from the way he usually works the viscous liquid between his palms, so he can tease at Matt’s hole with warm, clever fingers.

“So, should I use a belt or a paddle when I decide to punish you?” Foggy muses impersonally, twisting his finger deep into Matt’s ass. “Much as I’d love to beat your ass with just my hand, I’d probably hurt myself going as far as you seem to need.”

The finger pulls out of Matt just as he finally relaxes, and then re-enters, joined by another.

“Or what about a hairbrush? I could buy you a nice wooden one to use while you’re primping and peacocking in the morning. You’d be getting ready, holding it in your hands, fighting not to get hard when you think about what it does to you, and pressing your thighs together when you fail.”

Foggy’s voice is a filthy whisper, full of dark promise. “I’d make it hurt, you know? Swing it hard enough to leave welts against those pert little cheeks. So that you’d feel that sting for _days._ ”

Matt gasps as the fingers in his ass finally brush against his prostate, pressing in tight circle that make him tremble. 

“You like that idea, Matty?” Foggy chuckles, adding a third finger as Matt moans an agreement. As Matt pushes back to meet Foggy’s urgent thrusts. “I wanna hear you say you like it.” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Matt grinds out, “I like it.”

“I’m going to make sure you never forget the first time I do this to you. I’ll pull your pants down, just enough to expose you while I pull you over my lap. And then I’ll get you all worked up. Make you cry. Make you sob. You wanna sob, Matty?”

Matt groans deliriously as Foggy fingerbangs him, _hard_. Hole fluttering helplessly as Foggy’s broad knuckles push in and out, the ache between Matt’s legs growing. “Yes.”

“I’ll watch all this pale skin go bright red.” Matt gasps as Foggy works in a fourth finger. “Watch your pert ass jiggle each time your brush comes down, going from cheek to cheek just to watch the skin darken and swell.”

Matt clenches around the rough fingers pushing in, whining at the maddening pressure. “And you’ll feel my cock pressing against your abs, so you’ll know how much it’s turning me on to spank you. But I’ll be telling you how this is good for you, how you need it to be a good boy.”

Matt can’t think as Foggy’s hand thrusts in harder and harder. Punishing. “You’ll be writhing on my lap, crying, your ass burning and stinging. And you’ll know I’m only doing this because I want to. But you’ll agree with me. You’ll thank me, won’t you?”

“Yes, always. Thank you. I want to be a good boy. I need the hard spankings to remind me to be good.” The words cascade out in a rush. Matt can barely catch his breath.

Without ceremony, the fingers pull out. Matt can hear the _slick slick slick_ as Foggy grabs more lube and gets himself ready. Slippery hands squeeze his hips tight, pull him back carelessly, until the fat head of Foggy’s cock slaps against his hole.

“And when your ass feels like it’s on fire, and you’re howling because you’re so far gone that you don’t care who can hear you, I’ll make you stand in the corner to bawl your eyes out like a bad boy. Your hands behind your head, pants and underwear still down to your knees, naughty little cock hard and leaking against the wall.”

Foggy’s voice is sharp, cruel, as his cock pushes into Matt in a single relentless thrust, as Matt gasps at the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. 

_Too much._

_Not enough_. 

“I’d sit nearby, watching you sob, waiting for you to stop shaking. I’d warn you to hurry, because you know I’m not a patient guy. So if you take too long, I’ll really give you something to cry about. And just when I think you’re calming down, when you’re down to little hiccupping sobs, then I’ll pull you back over my lap. Tell you how tired I am of hearing you.”

Foggy’s inside of him and the stretch hurts. Burns. Aches. Feeling amazing as the fullness and the pain and the sinful words tripping off Foggy’s tongue overwhelm him. He can barely think as he shifts, face squashed against the bed so his hands are free. So he can search for his own cock with trembling hands, eager to ease the throbbing ache there.

A hand slaps his. “Do **not** touch yourself. That’s mine to take care of when I decide.” Foggy’s voice is steely, full of warning.

Matt whimpers, hands falling away to clutch at the sheets instead. Foggy leans over him, front pressed flush against Matt’s back, their skin sticking on contact from with sweat.

“I’ll tell you that you’ve had way too long to calm down and you’re getting another spanking.” Foggy’s hips start to roll, pulling out just a little, slipping back in, in squirming movements that do little more than tease Matt. “Maybe I’ll use your favorite belt for the second round. Tell you that if you could have just stopped, if you could’ve taken your spanking like a good boy, then I wouldn’t have to do it again.”

Foggy’s movements become heavier, longer, as Foggy pulls back more. Pushes in more. “And the best part is that you’d know I was lying. You’d be able to hear it in my heartbeat, and fuck, I don’t know, probably smell it. You’ll know that no matter what you did, you were always going to get another spanking. But that won’t matter, will it? You’ll agree, and you’ll tell me that you should do better, that you should take it better.”

Matt sobs into the crumpled sheets against his face.

“Is that how you want me, Matty? Rough and stern, an asshole that makes you take your spankings”

"Yes. Yes. _Yesyesyes_." Matt cries.

A clumsy hand, cold and slick, slides around his stomach, reaching down to fondle at his pulsing cock.

“What would you tell me, Matt?” Foggy’s hips snap hard against his. “What would you say during your spanking?”

“I’m so sorry. I’m so spoiled. But I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be good next time.” Matt chokes on a howl, pressing desperately into Foggy’s hand, back onto Foggy’s cock. Over and over.

“And I’ll lie to you right back. Tell you that good boys get spankings to remind them to behave.” The grip on his cock gets tighter, tugging and pumping with enthusiasm, but little technique. “That boys get second spankings when they act like spoiled brats and need to learn not to whine.”

Matt whimpers on a harder thrust, so tense he feels like his stomach is cramping. The hand leaves his cock for a moment before there’s something cold being shoved underneath him. A pillow, one of Matt’s, so the glide of the satiny fabric against his cock is frustratingly smooth, and Foggy’s groping hand comes back to wrap around him again. 

“You’ll struggle _so hard_ during the second spanking. You’ll try your best to keep still, but it’ll hurt so much. Too much, so you’ll throw your hands back, trying to cover the welts on that sweet little ass, squirming and hoping I stop. And you’ll fight so hard that I’ll have to put you in handcuffs, just so I can keep going.” Foggy’s voice is in his ear as he slams into him, so good that Matt screw his eyes closed. “And then I’ll go even longer than the first round. I’ll tell you that the second spanking didn’t have to be so bad, but you just had to struggle, like a naughty boy. And naughty boys get harder spankings than good boys.”

Foggy’s fingers drag his cock across the silk surface under him, smearing it slick with Matt’s precome, so each pass is wetter, driving him crazy. “You want that, Matt? Want me to cuff you so that all you can do is sit there and take it while I beat your ass with your own belt”

"Fuck." Matt cries out, tears in his eyes. "God. Please! Yes!"

“Do you want the second beating for being a spoiled little boy and crying too long?”

“Pleasepleaseplease,” Matt grinds out, throat seized in a garbled moan.

Foggy’s pace is frantic, demanding, cock slamming into Matt’s hole, hand pulling and tugging at Matt’s cock. “And when I’m done spanking you, I’m going to fuck you. Even though you’re going to be in agony. And do you know why?”

“I was bad. I cried too long-” Matt breaks off into a gasp. “Please. I want- I need-”

“I’m gonna make you ride me, Matty. Gonna make you sink down on my cock until you’re sitting on my lap. All those bruises and welts hot and aching against my thighs. And then I’m going to have you thank me for the spankings, for all that pain and the welts. I’ll even leave my jeans on, so you’ll feel them scrape against you every time you come down.”

"Fuckfuckfuck,” Matt moans, hips snapping forwards and back without rhythm, back into the rough thrusts, forward into the firm hand wrapped around him. So close. He’s so close. “Thank- thank you. Please. More. Please!”

“I’ll make you ride me until I get off. Make you thank me for taking such good care of you, for punishing you when you need it. For helping you be a good boy, even if it makes you cry and sob and...”

Matt bites into the sheets, keening as the pleasure becomes too much, as the building pressure finally explodes. He keens, his body spasming over and over, hole burning, clenching, cock pulsing as he squirts wildly, over Foggy’s hand, against his stomach, onto his pillow, bucking against Foggy. Sobbing, trembling, unthinking.

And then he collapses onto the bed, boneless. Foggy’s still got Matt’s loose, slackened body speared on his cock, fingernails digging in so hard that Matt can feel the little half-moon welts forming on his hips. Matt relaxes into the thrusts, too tired to do more than clench weakly at Foggy’s cock, feeling it fill him and retreat, riding him like little more than a fleshlight.

Foggy gasps out a litany of swears, a series of _fuck_ and _oh God_ , as he heaves one last time, and Matt can feel pulse after pulse of come filling him.

Just after, Foggy slips out of him with a hiss and a wet pop, before he collapses onto the bed, still half on top of Matt. And they just lie there, panting, silent as they fight to catch their breath.

Matt can feel come starting to trickle out of him, slowly down his inner thigh, and he shivers, feeling… something. Cold, he decides, to justify shifting just a little, so he’s greedily closer to Foggy.

And Foggy, sweet, beautiful, _kind_ Foggy, moves even closer, squeezing Matt in a tight, if awkward, hug that settles something in Matt’s chest. Foggy’s face nuzzles up against his, and his lips meet Matt’s. It’s chaste, but it’s their first kiss for the night, and it warms Matt, makes him turn to chase Foggy’s lips with an embarrassing whine when he starts to pull away.

“Seems like that worked for you.” Foggy says gently, and a flush starts rising in Matt’s cheeks. “I can actually feel you going red-faced. There’s nothing wrong with wanting your partner to try something new. Did you like that?”

“I… Fog, that was _amazing.”_ Matt can’t keep the awe out of his voice. “Had you thought about that before?”

“Honestly? No.” Matt’s stomach drops a little, feeling a little unsettled until Foggy plies him with another kiss. “That doesn’t mean that it wasn’t just as fun for me to imagine, Matty.”

Foggy’s heartbeat is strong in his ears, still fast from the night’s activities, but there isn’t even a hint of a stutter.

Truth.

A hand moves up to scratch soothingly at his scalp and Matt closes his eyes, starting to drift. “We should get up, Fog. Clean up.”

Foggy shushes him, carding Matt’s hair. “You want me to take more control, right?” Sleepily, Matt nods, murmuring his agreement. “Like I said earlier, we need to have a long discussion about what that means tomorrow. But for now, I want to lean into it a little. I want to think about you sleeping like this tonight. On your stomach, with your hole full of my come and your front soaked with your own pleasure. So that tomorrow, all you’ll be able to smell is how you reek of us. Of me. Sticky and wet and all mine.

Matt’s cock twitches painfully, a little aroused at the thought, but he’s too tired to do more than whimper out an agreement. Foggy settles on top of him, and then they’re tucked under the comforter.

“There’s my good boy. There’s my Matty.”


End file.
